The Emperor's New Groove 2: Yzma's Return
by EmporerKuzco
Summary: Kuzco's 19th Birthday is just around the corner, but Kuzco can't seem to find a suitable bride! Unforunately for Kuzco, if he doesn't find one soon, he's going to have to relinquish his throne to his new advisor Katinka (creepy!).
1. Kuzco's newest problem

Emperor Kuzco walked down the hall of his magnificent palace that early morning. Kuzco walked with his personal assistant down the long hallway, which was full of vases, paintings, wall hangings and other such decorations, all of them plastered with Kuzco's face. Kuzco walked along, slowly admiring all his paraphernalia when suddenly, he stopped. Kuzco had stopped right before a large picture of himself – in the picture he was smiling a big toothy grin, while he had both arms around two llama's necks…the llamas in the picture looked less than pleased.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Kuzco asked in disgust, "have this –ugh- thing removed immediately!"  
  
"Ah! Right away your excellency!" stuttered the assistant, and then he swiftly snapped his fingers.  
  
Immediately a crowd of guards trampled down the hallway and removed the large painting.  
  
"Thank my perfections that's gone!" exclaimed Kuzco happily,  
  
"I think we need something new and exciting! Something that really shows off my profile!"  
  
Kuzco snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye there was a frazzled looking man with messy black hair and unusual eyes standing before him.  
  
"Ah, yes! I can see it now your majesty!" said the eccentric little man. "It must have character! First we add paint, but that's not all! Oh no! We add some light, den we have da birds fluttering around and they sing! But it not ordinary music sire…no! The music – she is special!" exclaimed the man as he flapped his hands as though they were a bird, while he circled the room.  
  
"She make you want to fly! Den we add some-"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" interrupted Kuzco, "whatever"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I bet you thought it was easy being me, didn't you? Well let me tell you! Even with the good looks, dashing charm, a great personality, fabulous riches, incredibly toned body and…-ahem- well anyways; it is not easy in the least! You think this little moron is trouble? He is nothing compared to the other problems going on right now! First there's this annoying little law made by some (less important) emperor who woke up one morning and thought, "hey! Since I stink so much, how about I make a law so that the great emperor Kuzco who will someday rule will have incredible problems!"  
  
Well – it might have happened that way, but back to this annoying little law! The law says I must marry some girl before my 19th birthday or else I have to give up my thrown to my advisor (at least it wouldn't be Yzma, like that's any consolation!). Most of these ladies are really below my perfect self, so what is a poor emperor to do? Well – I'll let you see the whole story, then you can see how hard being an emperor really is!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh yes! Da painting! She will shine! Don't forget the birds!" Continued the painter, oblivious to what Kuzco had just said.  
  
"Uh-huh! Birds flying. Yeah…very nice! Just paint the picture already!" snapped Kuzco angrily.  
  
"Of course, your majesty." Said the painter softly as he took a small bow.  
  
In a flash a new painting was in place of the old one, but it looked the exact same as the previous painting.  
  
"Perfect! It really captures my…what's the word? Ah yes! My perfection!" Said Kuzco happily.  
  
"So glad it pleases you sire! I'm very grateful to be working-" started the painter.  
  
"Are you still here?" interrupted Kuzco snidely.  
  
Before the painter could answer, Kuzco has already run the end of the hall towards the mirror.  
  
"Why hello there handsome!" Kuzco said lovingly, "you're just so precious! Yes you are!"  
  
Just then the door at the other end of the hall flew open – it was one of Kuzco's many assistants.  
  
"Your highness! Your highness!" Shouted the assistant from way down on the other end of the hall.  
  
Kuzco rolled his eyes. "Your highness! You're late!" exclaimed the stout man as he made an attempt to run the other end of the hall.  
  
"How dare you interrupt me! I was just getting in touch with my-" Kuzco turned his head back to the mirror and in a puppy-love voice said "perfect self!"  
  
"-Ahem- sire! You're already very late and we mustn't keep your guest waiting!" said the assistant  
  
"Oh really? And why mustn't we? I AM the emperor after-all!"  
  
At that moment the door at the other end of the hall opened for a second time that morning. Through the door entered a large man wearing a green poncho.  
  
"Kuzco?" Shouted the figure.  
  
"Pacha?" Shouted Kuzco.  
  
"This was my guest?" Asked Kuzco  
  
"Umm, yes sire! That is what I was trying to tell yo-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? What kind of assistant, is an assistant who doesn't assist?" Exclaimed Kuzco angrily  
  
"B-but sire!" Stuttered the assistant.  
  
"Kuzco!" Said Pacha  
  
Kuzco shot his head in Pacha's direction.  
  
"Ah, right! Remember me?" said Pacha rhetorically.  
  
"Oh fine!" said Kuzco in a pout, "let's go see what my chef is cookin' up for us."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kuzco pushed open the large doors into the dining room and he swiftly walked in, Pacha followed slowly behind as he looked in amazement at all the decorations.  
  
Kuzco walked to the head of the table and stood between the table and the chair. He stood there for few moments while the smile on his face slowly turned to a frown.  
  
"-Ahem-!" Kuzco growled angrily.  
  
There was a long silence as Kuzco stood there getting madder by the minute. Pacha stood still with his jaw hanging open as he wondered what was happening.  
  
"-Ahem-" Kuzco growled again, only louder. Nothing happened and with that, Kuzco pointed angrily at his chair, gritted his teeth and said, "Kro-o-nk!"  
  
"Oh right! You mean me!" Said a built man as he ran up to the table from the corner he was standing in.  
  
The man pushed the chair in behind Kuzco, while Kuzco fell back hard into the chair as it was being pushed towards the table.  
  
"Have a seat" said Kuzco, pointing with his hand towards the chair on the other end of the long table.  
  
Pacha walked towards the chair at the other end and he was about to sit down when the man who pushed Kuzco's chair in started to walk over towards Pacha's chair.  
  
"I think I'll seat myself, Kronk." Said Pacha kindly.  
  
"How come everyone always says that?" Kronk asked.  
  
Kuzco gave an annoyed laugh, then quickly said, "very nice Kronk! Except…we don't care!"  
  
"Now run along into the kitchen like a good little Kronky and make us something nice!" Kuzco continued.  
  
Kronk quickly ran off in the direction of Pacha, but didn't stop there. Kronk ran to the end of the dining room and direct into a wall and fell over.  
  
"Um, Kronk?" said Kuzco.  
  
"Yeah?" said Kronk still lying on his back on the floor.  
  
"The kitchen would be that way," said Kuzco pointing behind him with his thumb.  
  
"Right! Kitchen that way" said Kronk excitedly before running off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"He-uh…he can cook," said Kuzco defensively.  
  
"Cook. Right" replied Pacha, it was obvious he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"So? How have you been? Doing your little village things I suppose?" asked Kuzco casually.  
  
"Village things?" asked Pacha, who seemed to have woken up from his dream- like state.  
  
"You know – with the –ugh- and the other, uh –blech- and the other quaint little things you village people do to make your lives less mundane" said Kuzco soberly.  
  
Just then Kronk burst in with a steaming crock in his hands.  
  
"Here we are!" said Kronk sounding satisfied.  
  
"This looks great Kronk. What is it?" asked Kuzco.  
  
"Well, we've got your basic kettle-fried lobster tails stewed in guava oil for three minutes" said Kronk as he illustrated the steps in cooking his masterpiece.  
  
"Then 10 minutes in some carrot broth, add some Cajun spice and your good to go." Continued Kronk.  
  
Kronk's grin suddenly faded to a worried frown, "I forgot to bring out the good china from Polynesia!" said Kronk, slapping his head.  
  
"I think we can do without-" started Kuzco.  
  
"No, no!" interrupted Kronk, "we have a guest! We don't want him to feel unwelcome, or he might tell all his friends we're bad hosts!"  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Kronk had run back into the kitchen. Before anyone could even blink Kronk was back with a huge stack of dishes, flowers, candlesticks and any other item you might put on your table. He quickly set to work setting it all up around the table and in a flash he was finished.  
  
The table was full of chine plates, expensive champagne glasses, golden candlesticks, and an embroidered tablecloth with Kuzco's face painted over the middle of the cloth.  
  
"Done!" exclaimed Kronk with a breathless grin, "it's not my best work, but I think it suits the mood quite nicely, don't you?"  
  
"Yes Kronk" said Kuzco in an annoyed tone, "thank you."  
  
"But-" frowned Kronk  
  
"Hey Kronk! I've got something for you!" said Kuzco while searching in his pocket.  
  
"Fetch!" said Kuzco as he pulled a cookie out of his pocket and threw it out of the dining room.  
  
"Oh boy! Oatmeal!" said Kronk as he darted off in the direction of the oatmeal cookie.  
  
Pacha stared at Kuzco in amazement.  
  
"What?" said Kuzco, shrugging.  
  
"Anyways, I asked you to come here because I need you help!" said Kuzco.  
  
"Again?" asked Pacha sarcastically.  
  
"My 19th birthday is three days away and I have to pick a bride before then or I have to give up my thrown!" said Kuzco.  
  
"Who would be emperor then?" asked Pacha.  
  
"It would be my current advisor and they are always really icky!" whined Kuzco.  
  
"Ok, ok! How can I help?" asked Pacha.  
  
"You can help me decide!" said Kuzco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
So you think my troubles are over, right? Not a chance! Check this out!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
1 MEANWHILE  
  
"Kitty!" cried Kara. "come here kitty! I've got a surprise for you!"  
  
Not far from the back steps of the house near the top of the hill where Cara had been calling, was Yzma (who was still a cat).  
  
"If that-that thing talks to me one more time" growled Yzma as she clenched her tiny paws into fists, "I swear I will-"  
  
Before Yzma could finish Kara came running over the small hill towards Yzma – Yzma quickly unclenched her paws open her eyes really wide so they looked really cute and slowly the evil Yzma kitty made her transformation to cute cat. Kara finally arrived next to Yzma.  
  
"There you are you silly cat! Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
  
"Mew" replied Yzma grudgingly.  
  
"Look what I have for you!" said Kara excitedly as she pulled out a small dress with a bonnet, "it's a little dress for you to wear! Come here and try it on kitty!"  
  
Kara pulled the dress over her head, while Yzma showed her discontentment.  
  
"Oh you look simply precious! We must go for a walk and show all my friends! Won't they be surprised." Said Kara happily.  
  
"Don't touch me." Growled Yzma under her breath so Kara couldn't hear, but it was too late – Kara had already scooped up Yzma and placed her in a baby carriage made from jungle items.  
  
Kara began pushing Yzma down the hill in the carriage.  
  
"Look kitty! It's one of my friends! Let's go say hello!" said Kara.  
  
Kara pushed the wagon over towards the other little girl and when Kara got there, she let go of the carriage.  
  
"Wait till you see my precious little kitty! She's so cute!"  
  
but before Kara could show Yzma off it was too late! Yzma had already started rolling down the hill, picking up speed by the second.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GIIIIIRRRRLLLLLLL!!!" exclaimed Yzma as she fled down the hill.  
  
"Did you hear something? It sounded like kitty was screaming!" exclaimed Kara.  
  
WHAM! Yzma's carriage hit a small fence at the bottom of the hill and Yzma went flying from the carriage into a wagon full of hay.  
  
"-ptooe-! -ptooe- ! I'm free? I'm free! I AM FREEEEE!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" laughed Yzma excitedly, but just as soon as she finished her laugh the cart began to move and Yzma was smacked in the head and fell off as the cart went under the low bridge towards the town.  
  
Yzma slowly picked herself up. She held her head in pain and said to herself, "now I'm free! It's my chance to help the world and feed the homeless and-"  
  
Yzma shook her head and came to her senses, so she quickly said "Now I'm free! Now's my chance to do what I failed at the first time – FIND A CURE FOR TOE FUNGI! And then, of course, KILL KUZCO!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" laughed Yzma (once again).  
  
"But how do I get to the palace?" Yzma asked herself, "it's not like I'm just going to wind up there by standing around!"  
  
Just then A large cart trotted slowly by, but it was the sign that was of interest – it read "FREE TOUR RIDES DIRECT TO THE PALACE!"  
  
"Aha!" exclaimed Yzma "there's plenty of llamas sitting in that pasture! I'll just ride one there!"  
  
Before long (the obviously extremely un-observant) Yzma had gotten a llama out of the pasture, except we can't tell you how because we don't quite know!  
  
"Move you dumb thing!" said Yzma angrily as she sat atop the llama's back.  
  
"You worthless piece fur! Move!"  
  
Yzma scratched the back of the llama as hard and deep as she could and with that, they were off!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Uh-oh! This looks like problem number 2! See what I mean? A great guy like me just can't get ahead!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE POST A COMMENT! THANK YOU. 


	2. Katinka's Plan

-------------------------------  
  
"Rise and shine your highness!" said Kuzco's assistant.  
  
The assistant thrust open the large curtains and the room filled with light.  
  
"It's a beautiful day! Everyone is waiting for you in the ballroom!"  
  
"Are they out of their minds? What time is it?" asked Kuzco groggily.  
  
"-er, almost 12:30 sire."  
  
"See? What do they think I am? A god?" asked Kuzco, "no! wait a minute…I like that! Kuzco the great god! Worship me one-and-all!"  
  
Kuzco began kissing his hands them waving them as though he was sending kisses to all his worshippers.  
  
"Uh – sire…" started the assistant as he carefully prodded the emperor.  
  
"What? Oh!" said Kuzco snapping out of his worshipper dream, "well, since I'm a god – GOODNIGHT!"  
  
With that, Kuzco slammed his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
"But your highness!" said the assistant worriedly.  
  
Kuzco rolled over to the other side of his bed so he wouldn't have to look at the assistant.  
  
The assistant ran to the other side of the bed the way Kuzco was facing and said, "It is time to select a bride for your wedding tomorrow!"  
  
Kuzco rolled over again, so the assistant ran over to that side again and said, "You only have 2 days left! And if you don't choose a bride you'll have to give up the throne to your current advisor!"  
  
"Whateve-" Kuzco began. Kuzco shot up and said "What was that about my advisor becoming empress?? I don't think so!"  
  
"Then you must get dressed and come to the ballroom sire!" said the assistant. The assistant walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kronk was happily cooking away in the kitchen, preparing for the large feast in celebration of Kuzco's chosen bride. Kronk was chopping carrots by the window when a strange kitty jumped up to the sill.  
  
"Who are you? DEMON CAT???" Asked Kronk nervously.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" replied the cat, "it's me! Yzma!"  
  
"Yzma! How are you? When you ran away from junior woodchucks I thought-" started Kronk.  
  
Kronk gave a perplexed look, then gave a serious face and said, "I-I'm not supposed to talk to you!"  
  
"But why?" asked Yzma sickly sweet, "It's me! Your old pal!"  
  
"They said you were evil!" replied Kronk.  
  
"Me?" said the cat with her cute eyes, "wittle ol me?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either! We had so many good times"  
  
"Well Kronk, I have this new plan to off that spoiled brat of an emperor!" Yzma said evilly  
  
"See! There you go again with your evil type stuff!" Kronk said angrily.  
  
"But you're my assistant! You have to help me!" said Yzma.  
  
POOF!  
  
An Angel appeared on Kronk's shoulder and a devil on the other shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi guys! I was wondering when you'd come!" said Kronk casually.  
  
"Hey big guy!" Replied the angel.  
  
"Alright big guy! What's going on?" asked the Devil  
  
"Well, Yzma just came here and she's a cat and I was told not to talk to her but I already have so there goes that, anyways, she wants me to help her try to kill Kuzco again, but of course she's evil, so I shouldn't have even been talking to her-" said a breathless Kronk.  
  
"Ok, ok! Say no more! The obvious answer is go with Yzma!" Replied the Devil  
  
"I also think you should go with Yzma!" Replied the Angel.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to say Not to go with Yzma?" asked Kronk.  
  
"No." replied the Angel.  
  
"Oh yeah?" growled the Devil.  
  
With a poof a tiny script appeared in the angel's hands.  
  
"No, no! It says right here – ANGEL: I also think you should go with Yzma!"" said the Angel.  
  
"Where does it say that?" asked he devil angrily.  
  
"Right here!" said the Angel leaning over towards the Devil and pointing at a spot on the page.  
  
"Could you read that aloud? I…I don't have my glasses." Replied the Devil.  
  
"It says, ANGEL: I also think you should go with Yzma!" said the Angel.  
  
"Look, guys! I think Yzma is getting a little impatient so maybe you should, uh, go." Said Kronk.  
  
"Kronk! I'm getting a little impatient so whatever you are doing, STOP IT!" growled Yzma.  
  
"Just remember what we said Kronk," said the Angel as he disappeared with a poof.  
  
"Later big guy," added the Devil as he disappeared also.  
  
"Yzma – I'll do it!" Said Kronk Triumphantly.  
  
"Excellent! Now, the plan is…uh, that is to say that my plan is, uh…" said the perplexed Yzma.  
  
"Great plan Yzma! I love the way you think! So…what was the plan again?"  
  
Yzma slapped her head, "why do I get myself into these things?"  
  
"Because the Good guys always win?" asked Kronk hopefully.  
  
"Well, no matter! A plan has never been a hard thing to come across…we shall simply come up with as it is needed!" exclaimed Yzma.  
  
"It IS needed Yzma! Maybe we should, you know, get a plan!" said Kronk.  
  
"That's enough! I'M the one who does the thinking around here and I say we need a plan!" exclaimed Yzma, not realizing she had just uttered one of the largest clichés among stupid animals and south American villains – lucky for her she fits both categories.  
  
"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT FROM THE NARRARATIVE! LET'S GO KILL KUZCO!!!!!!!" exclaimed Yzma triumphantly.  
  
"Sure Yzma, just as soon as I finish the feast! What will the guests eat if I don't finish the feast?"  
  
"Who CARES about those stupid, stupid guests OR the stupid, stupid feast?" asked Yzma as she jumped up and down in anger.  
  
"So, no feast?"  
  
"NO!!! Grab some tuna for the road and let's go! We have a emperor to kill!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Kuzco?" said a voice knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away! I'm still tired!" whined Kuzco who was still in bed.  
  
The door opened and there stood Pacha, who was for the first time wearing something other than his green poncho! It was red! YAY!  
  
"I do believe the ladies downstairs are getting a wee bit testy." Said Pacha.  
  
"Good. I like 'em hot." Said Kuzco snidely.  
  
"Just get up!" said Pacha, pushing Kuzco onto the floor.  
  
"OOF! You don't just do that to ME! I'm the EMPEROR!" exclaimed Kuzco angrily, "besides – I bruise easily."  
  
Soon Kuzco arrived down stairs, bursting through the doors of the ballroom with a "BOOM BABY!"  
  
"Excellent your highness! I have brought a beautiful selection of ladies, all eagerly awaiting your decision."  
  
The door burst open once more, only this time a skinny old woman who was pale and frail, not unlike Yzma leaned in the doorframe.  
  
"Perhaps I may be of some assistance your highness?" asked the slinky woman.  
  
"You? Look – the only reason you're here Katinka, is because it's the law for the emperor to have an advisor. As far as I'm concerned your only here to stand around, got it?" said Kuzco jeeringly.  
  
"-er yes, yes of course you majesty" replied the new advisor.  
  
"Besides, I've already got someone over here to advise me in my choices. When I need advice, I'll go to him, when I need a good laugh I'll go to you, got it? Now go stand in a corner and twiddle your thumbs – you're sending your uglies onto me…ewwwww!"  
  
"As you wish sire." Said Katinka as she bowed off into a corner.  
  
"It's good to be on top! Now, which one of you lucky ladies is going to be miss Kuzco?"  
  
"Um, Kuzco…maybe these fine ladies would like you more if you talked nicely to them and didn't act so conceited." Whispered Pacha.  
  
"Ok, new plan – you go stand in the other corner and I'll ask my hand for advice, ok?" snapped Kuzco snidely.  
  
Kuzco walked over towards the line of women, all of whom were very pretty.  
  
Kuzco walked towards the first girl, help up his hand and said to it, "What do you think of this one Mr. Incredibly groomed hand?" asked Kuzco jeeringly.  
  
"Did she fall of a cart of livestock? I think she might be a pig!" said Kuzco through his hand in a high pitch voice.  
  
The girl began to cry and once Kuzco walked down the line to the next girl, the first girl in the line ran out of the room.  
  
"Anyway, how about this one Mr. Handsome hand?" Asked Kuzco to his hand.  
  
"Ah, Kuzco?" said Pacha, walking towards Kuzco.  
  
"I told you, me and Mr. Hand are doing just fine!" said Kuzco.  
  
"Ok, um…how about a chance?" Asked Pacha  
  
"Oh fine! If you're going to be so whiny about it!"  
  
Kuzco and Pacha walked down the line until Pacha stopped at one girl.  
  
"How about this one?" asked Pacha hopefully.  
  
"I would, if it weren't for that big thing in between her ears." Said Kuzco rudely.  
  
"KUZCO!" Snapped Pacha angrily.  
  
"Oh fine – I would, but – let me see…I'm too good for her so, sorry slappy, you didn't make the cut."  
  
"Kuzco, you're never going to find someone in time if you keep this up!" said Pacha in a tone that was obviously trying to hide Pacha's anger.  
  
"Well maybe if every girl they brought here wasn't too ugly for me, I might actually be able to handle looking at them for more than 5 seconds." Snapped Kuzco.  
  
The fourth woman on the line threw the purse she was holding at the ground, made a growl of anger and stormed out.  
  
"Oops there goes another rubber faced tramp!" sang Kuzco to the tune of high hopes.  
  
"Your highness, if I may-" began Katinka as she took a few steps forward from the corner.  
  
"ah-ah –" said Kuzco holding up his finger.  
  
"Ok – now speak." Said Kuzco after taking a deep breath.  
  
"I believe what your friend is trying to say is-" started the disgruntled advisor.  
  
"Oh dear!" exclaimed Kuzco pretending to look at a watch (too bad they weren't invented yet!), "I do believe your time is up! What a pity – I almost cared what you were going to say – NOT! Out of my sight – I need to be alone after all this trauma." Whined Kuzco, squeezing the bridge of his nose as though he had a migraine.  
  
"Send them away – I've had quite enough for today." Whined Kuzco some more.  
  
The bumbling assistant walked over towards the ladies and shooed them off, "You must go now – the emperor is in need of some relaxation time."  
  
"Kuzco – that was a disgusting display! When are you going to learn the world doesn't revolve around you?" Pacha asked kindly.  
  
"Um, let me think – NEVER!! Now, thank you so much for coming, but if you'll excuse me I have a headache." Said Kuzco as he stormed out of the room.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"GRRR!" Growled Katinka as she walked down the corridor to her secret quarters.  
  
"Who does he think he is? He talks to me like I'm yesterday's laundry! Well – I'll hang HIM out to dry soon enough! WAHAHAHAHAHAAA"  
  
She reached the end of her journey – which brought her to a very familiar stone elephant head, with two protruding tusks. Katinka took a deep breath to brace herself, then pulled one of the tusks.  
  
A scream was heard as the floor under Katinka disappeared. Katinka eventually made her way back to the stone elephant head. An alligator was clinging to her dress, "Why did the person who created this secret lab even have that lever?"  
  
Katinka grabbed the other tusk and with a WOOSH she found herself in the familiar roller coaster car.  
  
In the blink of an eye the ride was over and Katinka fell out of the coaster car and into a fancy dress with a boa. The location was the same, except Katinka had made a few changes. Instead of a lab she had turned it into a loft/beauty salon. Pink and purple were the made colors for this horrendous new design.  
  
"I've got to think of a way to fix that Kuzco! If I can delay Kuzco, I can become Empress! Wouldn't that be grand? HA! It's brilliant."  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Katinka, A certain animal and a certain well- meaning-but-not-to-bright character were watching in the shadows and listening.  
  
"Did you hear that Kronk? She's our ticket in!" exclaimed Yzma.  
  
"Why would we want a ticket to in? I'd rather go to Disneyland or-" began Kronk.  
  
"Never mind Kronk – I'll do the thinking." Said Yzma as she slapped her head once more.  
  
"Um." Started Kronk.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! Your thinking! Stop it!"  
  
"Now, let's reveal ourselves! We shall enlist her aid in our plan to kill Kuzco." Exclaimed Yzma.  
  
"But – we don't have a plan!" said Kronk.  
  
"Aha! I-" said Yzma, "oh shut-up Kronk! Let's go!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Why is everyone out to get me? I'm such a nice guy! Well, if you think I'm the victim now, wait'll you see what they have planned! 


	3. Kuzco's Love?

----------------------------------  
  
That night, while everyone in the palace was sleeping, Katinka and Yzma put their sinister plan into action.  
  
"Mwahahahahaa!" exclaimed Yzma, "this plan is so perfect! How brilliant of me to think of it!"  
  
"-Ahem- I do believe I came up with it," started Katinka, "your just jealous because YOU couldn't manage to kill Kuzco the first time, but I will!"  
  
"Why you little flea-bitten, wrinkly-faced, spaghetti armed FREAK!" exclaimed Yzma.  
  
"Maybe we should just, uh, you know – call the whole thing off." Said Kronk nervously.  
  
"CALL THE WHOLE THING OFF?" Yelled Katinka as it echoed off in the distance.  
  
MEANWHILE IN CHINA –  
  
"CALL THE WHOLE THING OFF?" echoed a loud voice.  
  
"Not again!" exclaimed Chang to his wife Ling.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I guess nobody ever told her that when she yells people as far as china can hear her! Wow what a basket case she is! So, are you wondering what sort of "sinister" plot these two llama-faced morons have in store? Just watch – it's getting to the good part!  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Um," started Kronk, "people in china can hear you when you yell that loud!"  
  
"We have no time for your stupidity now! Let's do this!" exclaimed Katinka.  
  
Katinka grabbed hold of their makeshift grappling hook and she started swinging it around her head.  
  
WHACK! Kronk fell to the floor after a good blow from the hook.  
  
"KRONK! This is no time for sleeping! This is going top be GREAT!" exclaimed Yzma evilly.  
  
With one last swing Katinka let go of the grappling hook and let it sail upwards towards Kuzco's window.  
  
The hook missed the window completely and started rapidly falling downwards.  
  
"UH-OH!" exclaimed Katinka as she stared up at the grappling hook coming towards her.  
  
WHACK! Katinka fell over.  
  
"Get up! Get up you fools!" exclaimed Yzma the kitty.  
  
Neither one them stirred.  
  
"Oh fine! I'll show you all! The great Yzma will kill Kuzco herself!"  
  
Yzma used both hands to lift the grappling hook.  
  
"-Grunt-" exclaimed Yzma, her eyes shut tight as she slowly lifted the hook above her lumpy kitty knees.  
  
"Oh forget this! I'll just take the stairs!"  
  
Yzma ran inside the palace and ran up the six flights of stairs.  
  
Yzma started running up them.  
  
Soon Yzma was jogging.  
  
By the top, Yzma was crawling and panting for air with dear life – her eyes met Kuzco, asleep in his bed. Yzma stopped panting and immediately let out an evil laugh, "MWAHAHA-" started Yzma, but she covered her mouth, remembering where she was.  
  
Yzma put on an evil grin and she slowly crept up to Kuzco's bed.  
  
Yzma had only taken five steps when Kuzco groggily said, "Look at the beautiful cheese! Eight pounds of it – all mine! HAHAHA!" exclaimed Kuzco.  
  
Yzma stood very still and held her breath – Kuzco fell back asleep.  
  
Yzma put her evil grin back on and crept closer and closer until, at last! She had reached Kuzco's bed.  
  
She waddled and climbed her way onto the bed – she slowly retracted her sharp claws…she slowly wound up to take a swing when – WOOSH! Katinka stormed into the room.  
  
"We don't kill him now fool!" exclaimed Yzma.  
  
Yzma let out an evil laugh, "I've waited for this moment for years – nothing can stop me now!"  
  
"Ger out of my way you stupid fur ball!" exclaimed Katinka.  
  
"Make Me," said Yzma jeeringly.  
  
Katinka gave a quick flick of her wrist at Yzma and WHACK! Yzma sailed through the air and hit wall.  
  
Katinka bent down and started to whisper in Kuzco's ear but just then, Yzma flew in the air towards the direction of Katinka's head.  
  
"AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" screamed Katinka as she ran around the room in a frenzy.  
  
Kuzco rose suddenly from his bed – his eyes have open. Yzma sat atop Katinka's head and didn't stir – Katinka didn't either. Kuzco smiled, then lied back down.  
  
The two disgruntled advisors resumed their battle, running around the room in a frenzy when suddenly, Kronk burst in the room.  
  
"WOW! You would not BELIEVE those stairs!" exclaimed Kronk.  
  
"K-r-o-n-k" said Yzma through her teeth, "if you would kindly, oh, I don't know – SHUTUP!!!"  
  
"OHHHH! We're doing that thing, right?" asked Kronk.  
  
Katinka seized the opportunity and whacked her head against the wall – Yzma slid off her head and onto the floor.  
  
Katinka ran towards Kuzco and whispered into his ear. She was soon finished, so she grabbed Kronk by the arm and Yzma by the tail and jumped out the window.  
  
As they were sailing through the air, Katinka looked down – there was nothing to land on!  
  
"Well – that was smart!" said Yzma angrily.  
  
SMACK!  
  
They hit the ground hard.  
  
"W-we're not dead! WE'RE NOT DEAD!" Exclaimed Katinka.  
  
"Of COURSE we aren't! We're the villains! We have to last at least until chapter four!"  
  
"Oh! Right." Nodded Katinka.  
  
Then stood up, brushed off the dirt and ran off into the forest towards the town.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sets and sets of girls were brought in. Princesses, peasants, noblemen's daughters and all types of girls in all shapes in sizes. Kuzco rejected every set! The servants in the palace were starting to lose faith in Kuzco ever finding a bride until after the sixth set had been rejected Kuzco said –  
  
"I'm going to find my bride myself!"  
  
"B-but sire!" exclaimed the assistant.  
  
"Is that all you ever say? I'm pretty sure it is…now before you lecture me on all the reasons why I [I] Shouldn't [/I], Remember that I'M the emperor and I have control over whether or not you stand there like a bumbling idiot, or get thrown out the window!" said Kuzco casually.  
  
"As you wish, your highness. I shall assemble a set of guards and I shall summon Katinka and then you ca-" started the assistant.  
  
"Ah-ah! No. I will be going alone! It may be hard for you to comprehend in that tiny little brain of yours, but I-want-to-go-without-some-little- idiot,-some-ugly-evil-not-to-mention-creepy-advisor,-and-some-big-blue-and- orange-muscle-guys to follow me around. Got it?"  
  
"I think so sire." Said the assistant as he wrote it all down on a notepad.  
  
"No, no…I don't think you do." Said Kuzco snidely as he snatched the notepad from the assistant's hands.  
  
"Now I've gotta run – the ladies need me." Said Kuzco as walked towards the doors to the palace.  
  
"Ciao," said Kuzco, following it up with a little laugh.  
  
The door slammed and Kuzco was gone – all that could be heard was a muffled "hang on ladies – Kuzco is on his way!"  
  
Once the noise of the arrogant emperor was finished, a party broke out.  
  
"He gone!" cried the assistant, wearing a party hat.  
  
"CEEELLLLLAAAABRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!" sang every servant in the palace as confetti flew around the room.  
  
"Oh it's a celebration, yeah!" sang the assistant as he slid on his knees across the floor.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again. The music stopped, everyone stopped singing and the palace fell silent.  
  
Kuzco's head peered in through the door, "I forgot my hat-" started Kuzco. "Hey! Wait a minute!"  
  
"Uh-oh! Busted" was circling through all of the servant's minds.  
  
"When did we do this new paint job?" asked Kuzco, "I like it!"  
  
then with that, the door slammed and the party began once again.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kuzco walked through the crowded city, through carts, llamas and people. Everyone was too busy to notice who Kuzco was, but Kuzco didn't care – "Hello admirers! I'm h-e-e-e-r-e! Worship me!"  
  
Only one person bent down to kiss his feet – he had beady little eyes and unkempt hair. "-er, but not you…yeah, um, everyone but you." Said Kuzco in disgust as he shook his foot.  
  
Kuzco walked on, "where are all the girls? There should be, like, every girl in town following me by now!"  
  
Kuzco ran up and stood on a fruit stand, "-Ahem- ATTENTION LADIES! IT IS I! EMPEROR KUZCO THE GREAT! ALL LADIES IN THE VILLAGE ARE NOW FREE TO WORSHIP ME!"  
  
Kuzco's huge smile turned into a frown as people started booing and hissing.  
  
Kuzco dodged vegetables that were being thrown at him, "Hey! I'm the emperor! I control you buddy!"  
  
The man whop threw the last vegetable shrugged and walked away.  
  
Suddenly the streets were extremely empty. There wasn't a person in sight.  
  
"Where'd everybody go?" asked Kuzco to himself, "well who needs them? They should be intimidated by my greatness!"  
  
Kuzco sighed as he hopped off the fruit stand and walked along the dusty road through town.  
  
Kuzco saw a large rock and gave it a kick of anger, "OWWWW! STUPID ROCK! I'M THE EMPEROR! DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS? DO YOU? DO YO—ah forget it – I'll let you off easy this time you dumb rock!"  
  
Suddenly. Out of nowhere, a young girl about Kuzco's age ran down the street and she whammed into Kuzco, knocking him down.  
  
"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" said the girl as she held out a hand for Kuzco to get up.  
  
"I SHOULD SAY SO! You should be-e-" Kuzco locked eyes with the girl – could this be love? NAH!  
  
"Look at your clothes! You must be somebody important!"  
  
"-AHEM- Yes, actually! I'm this little authority figure, maybe you've heard of the position…-Ahem- I'm [I] Emperor! [/I]"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! I mean um, sir – that is to say your highness – I mean um…maybe you should come with me to market – I'm on my way to get some food for lunch. I'd love to have you stay!"  
  
"WhaTEVer YoU SaY!" exclaimed Kuzco groggily.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ok – maybe it IS love. At least she isn't as ugly as those other [I] things [/I] that my assistants brought me! I knew I could do a better job than those idiots! Too bad I still haven't shaken Yzma and Katinka!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So this is what you village people do with your lives! How interesting." Said Kuzco as he placed a diamond shaped vegetable into the girl's basket.  
  
"Uh, yeah! This is the, um, stuff we do!" Said the Girl as she discreetly placed the diamond shaped vegetable back on the vegetable cart.  
  
"I think we have about everything your highness." Said the girl.  
  
"Kuzco." Said Kuzco.  
  
"Kuzco" repeated the girl as she pushed her bangs out of her face.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Taline" replied the girl.  
  
Kuzco and Taline walked together down the dirt path towards Taline's house.  
  
From the bushes watched Yzma and Katinka.  
  
"Mwahaha! Perfect! just like we planned."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Have a seat Kuzco! Lunch is ready" said Taline.  
  
"T-h-h-h-a-a-a-n-n-k-k-s-s" said Kuzco  
  
"Um – do you have lisp or something?"  
  
"Huh? What? NO!"  
  
"Whoa! Just checking."  
  
Taline walked out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
"The nerve of that-" started Kuzco angrily, "love of my life!" finished Kuzco dreamily.  
  
"Whoa Kuzco! It's JUST a girl – don't let her ruin you!" said Kuzco to himself.  
  
"I've got to stay calm, cool, collected-" started Kuzco, trying to act cool.  
  
"Kuzco?" said Taline as she walked in the room.  
  
"Whoa!" said Kuzco as he fell over backwards off his chair.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Taline as she tried to help Kuzco up.  
  
"No touchy!" said Kuzco as he tried to pull himself up.  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"Actually – um, do touch! I can't get up!" said Kuzco.  
  
Soon Taline and Kuzco had finished lunch and Kuzco was on his way home.  
  
When Kuzco arrived one of his assistants ran up to him.  
  
"Sire! Did you find a bride? Shall I plan the wedding? Do you need anything?"  
  
"You know what? You work too hard! How about you take tomorrow?"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"You heard me! And you!" said Kuzco pointing at another assistant passing by.  
  
"M-me, sire?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes! You can have the day off too!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Later that week Kuzco was in his room, which was plastered with pictures, paintings, bedspreads and wall hangings with Taline's picture on them.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" said Kuzco.  
  
"Sire?" said the assistant as he peered in through the door.  
  
"Hey pal! How's it going?" asked Kuzco.  
  
"Um – me and the rest of the staff have noticed a slight, er, change in your behavior recently and we were wondering-" started the assistant.  
  
"If you could have a raise right? You've always wanted one! Well, you work hard! I'll double your pay!" said Kuzco.  
  
"No – well, yes, but…Sire! Why have you been acting so…well, [I]nice[/I]?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothings changed! Now why don't you go do something you enjoy?"  
  
"-er, yes Sire." Said the assistant as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Ah, Taline! If only you knew how much I loved you-" said Kuzco dreamily.  
  
-------------------------  
  
For the next Month Taline and Kuzco did everything together. They went to the stream, went to the market, had lunches, breakfasts and dinners together – and all the people in the palace were left to wonder what was going on.  
  
One day Kuzco decided it was time to show Taline to someone, so he brought Pacha to meet her.  
  
"She's really nice! And beautiful! Not as beautiful as me of course, but-" said Kuzco excitedly as they walked to her house.  
  
"I'm very happy for you Kuzco – but remember to be careful! You don't even know this girl."  
  
"Don't be silly Pacha! I know her very well! She's a perfect match for me!"  
  
They came to Taline's house and Kuzco knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Kuzco!" said Taline as she opened the door.  
  
"Taline, this is Pacha – he's my, er, friend."  
  
"Hi" said Pacha.  
  
"Oh, please come in!" said Taline, beckoning them inside.  
  
Kuzco and Pacha sat down on two chairs in the living room.  
  
"So, how did you guys meet?" asked Pacha.  
  
"I bumped into him and I asked him to lunch." Said Taline.  
  
"Very typical" whispered Pacha into Kuzco's ear.  
  
"Anyway – Taline, I've come to ask you something important…will you marry me?" asked Kuzco.  
  
"Oh Kuzco! Yes!" said Taline as she ran and hugged Kuzco.  
  
Kuzco winked at Pacha.  
  
---------------------------  
  
See? Now everything is peaches and cream – happy ending, roll credits right? Not exactly – you couldn't begin to guess what happens next – and let me tell you! It is anything BUT romantic!  
  
--------------------------- 


	4. Pacha's discovery

---------------------------  
  
"Kuzco," began Pacha the next day, "You don't just meet a girl, know her for a month, then marry her!!"  
  
"Uh-huh and…wwwhy not?" said Kuzco as he flicked a little piece of dirt from his eye.  
  
"Well- well…just because! That's not the way it works!" Said Pacha.  
  
"Well…I would be the Iemperor/I so…if it wasn't the way it works then…it's the way it works now!" said Kuzco snapping his fingers.  
  
An assistant appeared by the throne with a notepad and pencil.  
  
"Assistant thingy – take a note" said Kuzco, "-uh…if something doesn't work they way I want it…everyone is to forget that it used to work one way because I'm the emperor and I rule – BOO YA!"  
  
The assistant hastily wrote it down.  
  
"Yeah – very nice speech, but it doesn't change anything!" said Pacha.  
  
"Um…maybe your eyes aren't reaching your brain because – it changes Ieverything/I!"  
  
The assistant hastily wrote that down too.  
  
"Stop writing now!" said Kuzco in an annoyed tone.  
  
The assistant kept writing it down.  
  
"-Ahem-" said Kuzco, snapping his fingers.  
  
A huge guard appeared at the throne. Kuzco pointed at the assistant who was still writing.  
  
The guard gave a swift kick and the assistant flew off the throne with a scream.  
  
"Now – where were we?" asked Kuzco.  
  
"KUUUUZZZCOOO!!! I'm heeerrrreeee!" said Taline, shaking her hips with every syllable.  
  
"There she is!" said Kuzco smugly, "my bride! Hi-hi!" said Kuzco with a smug laugh as he waved.  
  
"Oh! Look at this place! It's so wonderful – but of course, for the wedding we'll have to take this down!" said Taline pointing towards a wall hanging with Kuzco's face on it.  
  
"Oh – and this, this, this and…what we're you thinking?" said Taline in disgust as she pointed at the Kuzco/Llama picture.  
  
"It's dreadful! That will have to go too-" said Taline.  
  
"Not quite a dream woman after all, is she?" said Pacha as he nudged Kuzco.  
  
"No touchy" said Kuzco waving his fingers at Pacha.  
  
"Kuzco!!!" Said Taline, "PAY ATTENTION TO MEEE!!!" she whined.  
  
"Well, I've enjoyed our little chat…no, no! Never mind – I didn't enjoy it! Anyways, my bride needs me, Ciao!" said Kuzco sliding down his rope to the floor.  
  
They walked out of the room together while Taline pointed at all the things that needed to be removed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Taline! Taline! Over here!" said Yzma through her teeth as she peered her head into Kuzco's bedroom.  
  
"What??" asked Taline nervously.  
  
"Where is Kuzco?" asked Yzma.  
  
"He's supervising the assistants while they get rid of those horrendous items he calls decorations."  
  
"Excellent! Come with me! Quickly!" said Yzma.  
  
They walked along the empty hall, "Do I really have to marry this creep?" asked Taline with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Look – we have a deal! You don't want to break a deal with ME!" said Yzma.  
  
"Oh be quiet! Your just a cat!" said Taline angrily.  
  
"Um- I can still wreak havoc on your pet mice!"  
  
"What pet mice? I don't have any!"  
  
"Well, I'll buy you two little gray mice, then I'll break into your house, steal them, then eat them! WAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"Why wouldn't you just eat them in the first place?"  
  
"DON'T BREAK A DEAL WITH ME!!"  
  
"Don't worry – I have no intentions of doing so. After spending so much time with him, I can't wait to get rid of him! He's such a jerk!" said Taline angrily.  
  
"Well you better not screw it up and have him break it off before the wedding!" said Yzma.  
  
Just then Katinka ran up towards them.  
  
"Go away Katinka! I'm running this operation."  
  
"Die KITTY!" yelled Katinka, she picked up Yzma and threw towards the other end of the hall.  
  
Just then, Kronk appeared at the end of the hall, "Yzma – flying through the air…very bad!"  
  
"CATCH ME YOU FOOL!" Screamed Yzma through the air.  
  
Yzma flew into Kronk's head, "I can't see! I can't see!" exclaimed Kronk as he ran around into walls, each time squishing Yzma, "Kronk –oof- stop this at –crunch- once!"  
  
Kronk finally avoided the walls and ran in the direction of the hall – only instead of going left for the door; he went straight – out the window!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Forget them" said Katinka, motioning towards the window, "they are extreme idiots! I only need them to do my dirty work."  
  
"Yeah, right, like I care! Now, how much longer before we kill this creep?" asked Taline.  
  
"Not yet! First you have to marry him, then you must lure him to us…when he comes, we kill him! And you-"  
  
"And I resume my roll as empress, then I make you and Yzma Imperial ambassadors…yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
"Excellent! The plan is like music to my ears!" said Katinka.  
  
"Now, I must leave – we must not let anyone see us talking!" said Katinka as she slowly walked in the opposite direction of Taline.  
  
"And then we kill you my dear!" said Katinka under her breath.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Kuzco…where are we going?" asked Taline as she was led by the hand across a beaten forest path.  
  
"Somewhere special…just wait!" said Kuzco excitedly, "here we are!"  
  
Kuzco pulled back some bushes to reveal a beautiful lake, next to a grassy knoll and a tall weeping willow.  
  
"Oh Kuzco! This place is beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah…I've been coming here ever since I was (the world's most beautiful) child!" said Kuzco.  
  
They sat down on the knoll, under the weeping willows beckoning branches.  
  
"I've never shown anyone this place before," started Kuzco, "I was waiting for someone who was Ialmost/I as special as me."  
  
"Oh Kuzco! That's so romantic…I think."  
  
"I know – I've always had a way with words."  
  
"And we're all Ialone/I just the two of us…" smiled Taline evilly.  
  
"Ok…that was weird." Said Kuzco worriedly.  
  
"What?" asked Taline innocently.  
  
"Those bushes…over there," Kuzco pointed towards a cluster of bushes, "I thought I saw it moving."  
  
"Which bushes are those?" Taline giggled nervously, "I…I don't, ah, see anything."  
  
"No…see? Right over there!" Kuzco pointed again.  
  
Kuzco gave a look of disbelief in Taline's direction, meanwhile the rustling bushes gave-way to a head – it was Yzma's head!  
  
"I really don't see any bushes…I think you might be seeing things, or maybe it was those beans you had for lunch! I don't think they were tested by the royal tester! Did they give you gas? They gave me gas…don't you hate gas? You could just be sitting there minding your own business when – WHOOPS! I think I just had some gas right there…see? Pretty bad, eh? Said Taline nervously.  
  
"Uh…" started Kuzco as he tried to comprehend all of what was being said.  
  
Taline waved her hand at Yzma, signaling her to go away.  
  
"What are you waving at?" asked Kuzco, starting to turn around to look at the bushes.  
  
"Ah…NOTHING! Um, nothing! Just, um…HEY LOOK!" shouted Taline pointing in the opposite direction of the bushes.  
  
"What? I…I don't see anything…maybe I really Ishouldn't/I have had those beans! They did make me feel slightly drowsy-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…right! Well, we want you to be well rested for the wedding! Sleep! SLEEP!!!!"  
  
"No…I'm not that tired really…"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!!! Uh, I mean…yes you are Kuzzie dearest!" said Taline, pushing Kuzco's head down to the grass.  
  
"Maybe I will…after all, who can get by with only twelve hours sleep anyway? It's so ungodly…speaking of which-"  
  
"Very nice honey! Tell me all about it later!" said Taline quickly.  
  
"I…uh…I'll be right back!" said Taline excitedly.  
  
Taline rushed off towards the bushes, pushed Yzma's head back into them, then crawled through them herself.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Do you Ihave/I to follow us everywhere?" asked Taline angrily.  
  
"It would be a cold day in…um…a really hot month before I trusted you, sister!"  
  
"What makes you think I should trust YOU?" said Taline, pointing her finger to Yzma's nose.  
  
"Look you little HUSSY! The only reason I'm using ANYBODY at all to take out my master plan is because I happen to be…oh, I don't know…A CAT!"  
  
"See? You can't do without me! I'd watch it if I were you…if I told Kuzco about your little plan, you and your brain-dead accomplices would be history!"  
  
"If I told Kuzco about your little plan, you and your brain-dead accomplices would be history! HA!" said Yzma in a mocking tone.  
  
"This time you've crossed the line fur ball!" shouted Taline as she went to attack Yzma.  
  
Just then, Kara burst in through the bushes, "Oh KITTY!!! There you are! I've been so worried! I've looked everywhere! Thank goodness you're safe now!"  
  
"How did YOU get here?" asked Taline angrily.  
  
"Oh! I live in this cute little village atop this adorable hill, in this cute little cottage, just behind this adorable little bush of yours!"  
  
"I asked where you came from, not your life story you little brat! Now – hand over the cat!" said Taline snidely.  
  
"No! Kitty is mine! I found her first…besides, she loves me better."  
  
"Why you little!…" said Taline, raising a fist.  
  
"Hey Taline! What's going on in there?" called Kuzco.  
  
"Ah, nothing! Go back to sleep sweetness!" called Taline sweetly.  
  
Meanwhile, at the house at the top of the village, Pacha was outside brushing his llama Misty.  
  
The bush in which the important events were taking place, were very noticeable from Pacha's house.  
  
"I'll be right back Misty…I think I better see what's going on down there!" said Pacha to his llama and with that he was off like a shot towards the bushes.  
  
"Oh drat! Now we have Mr. Goody Two Shoes himself here to botch up my plans!" said Yzma annoyed.  
  
"Did you say something Kitty?" asked Kara astonished.  
  
"Hey! What's going on down here?" asked Pacha breathlessly as he approached the bushes.  
  
"This little brat stole my cat!" said Taline, pointing at Kara.  
  
"Did not!" said Kara angrily.  
  
"Did too!" said Taline jeeringly.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" shouted Pacha, "now Kara…I know you love animals, but let's leave this lady and her cat alone…I'm sure we can find you another."  
  
"I don't want another! I want that one!" cried Kara.  
  
"Come one!' said Pacha, pulling Kara back to the hill.  
  
Taline stuck out her tongue jeeringly at Kara, "teach her to mess with me!"  
  
"Now go home!" said Pacha to Kara and Kara ran off in tears towards her house.  
  
"I'm very sorry Taline…I've never seen her act like that befo-" started Pacha, "WAIT A MINUTE! I know that cat! That's Yzma! You don't want to be messing with her!"  
  
"No, no! You must be mistaken…this cat doesn't talk or anything…this is, um…Yalazma!"  
  
"Oh…well, if you see another cat, just like that one, watch out! Said Pacha.  
  
"I will, thanks." Said Taline annoyed.  
  
Pacha turned his back and headed back towards the hill.  
  
"Yalazma?" asked Yzma angrily.  
  
"It was the only thing I could think of!" said Taline defensively.  
  
"Oh well! Soon Kuzco will be dead and I'll make people like Pacha pay! Oh yes!" said Yzma evilly.  
  
Pacha stopped suddenly…he knew that voice! It certainly wasn't Taline's…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Where is the emperor?" asked Pacha worriedly and out of breath as he finally reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"The emperor has yet to return from his recent outing with his fiancé…perhaps I could help you with something?" asked the assistant as he stood between two comparatively huge guards.  
  
"No! I need to speak with the emperor! He could be in great danger!"  
  
"I'm afraid you must be mistaken-"  
  
Just then, Kuzco and Taline sat arm in arm in a large enclosed tent with two thrones while they were carried by four breathless guards.  
  
"And then I said, 'don't mess with me Genghis, baby! I'm king of the world, BOO YA!'" said Kuzco triumphantly to Taline.  
  
Taline giggled, "Wow Kuzco! You are soooo brave!"  
  
All four guards rolled their eyes.  
  
Kuzco snapped his fingers and a guard by the stairs rushed onto his hands and knees to make stairs for the emperor.  
  
Kuzco stepped down, then held Taline's hand as she stepped down. Kuzco looked up and saw Pacha standing there, looking nervous.  
  
"Pacha! What are you doing here?" asked Kuzco.  
  
"Can I talk to you, in private…like, NOW!" demanded Pacha as he pushed Kuzco forward from behind.  
  
"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Kuzco, "what's the rush?"  
  
"Uh…I need to talk to you about, um, village things and stuff!" said Pacha, yanking Kuzco by the arm.  
  
"I'll just be one second." Said Kuzco to Taline, as he was yanked up the second flight of stairs.  
  
When they reached the top, Pacha pulled Kuzco into an empty room and shut the door.  
  
"This better be good Pacha, me and Taline are going to take a walk down the hall of Kuzco worship!"  
  
"This is much more important!" said Pacha worriedly, "I overheard your 'precious' Taline talking to Yzma!"  
  
"What? That's impossible – and I have six very good reasons! First, Taline has been with me all the time! Second, Yzma disappeared and isn't supposed to return until the sequel-" started Kuzco.  
  
"Kuzco…this IS the sequel!" said Pacha.  
  
"Oh…well then, SECOND, I'm the emperor, third, I rock, fourth, I rock, fifth, I rock…"  
  
"Is number six going to be the same, because we don't really have time…" said Pacha.  
  
"No, no! number six is different! And SIX, I rule the world, BOO YA!"  
  
"Right…anyways, we've got to get you out of here! Who knows what Yzma and Taline are up to!"  
  
"No way! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'VE GOT A WIFE WHO'S PERFECT, MEANWHILE YOU'RE STUCK WITH MISS UGLY!!"  
  
"Miss ugly? HOW DARE YOU!" said Pacha angrily.  
  
"How dare me? Oh boo-hoo! Go cry to someone who cares…hopefully not miss ugly! Ewwwww!"  
  
"I can't believe it! I save your life once, now I'm doing it again and THIS is the thanks I get?"  
  
"No…THIS is the thanks you get." Said Kuzco, pushing in the eye of an ugly sculpture.  
  
The floor under Pacha gave way to nothingness.  
  
"Bye-bye!" said Kuzco as he let out a giggle.  
  
Pacha fell down into the moat below.  
  
"He should thank me when he gets home! I saved him having to walk all those stairs!"  
  
Just then Taline burst through the door, "What did HE want?" asked Taline snidely.  
  
"Oh! You should get a laugh out of this! He said you and Yzma were working together to kill me or something!" laughed Kuzco.  
  
Taline frowned.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Kuzco laughed hysterically, "He…he thinks you and Yzma are trying to…to kill me!"  
  
"Oh…right…HA-HA!" said Taline nervously.  
  
"Um…it's supposed to be funny…you know, ha-ha! And if THAT was a laugh…ho- boy!"  
  
"I'll be right back!" said Taline as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey! What about walking down the hall of Kuzco worship?"  
  
But Taline was running so fast she was already too far away to hear.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kronk, I must say I had my doubts in Katinka…but it turns out she'll do the job quite well!" said Yzma as she lay on one of Katinka's many pink couches.  
  
"Yeah! She has a real knack for decorating…I mean, who would be bold enough to put a pink and purple slip cover on a blue chair filled with water for comfort? I mean, total genius!"  
  
"Not her decorating! Her plan! I mean, sure, without me she'd never be able to pull it off, but I must give her credit for her…"  
  
"HE'S ON TO US!" shouted Taline as she tore off a pink boa and sparkly satin dress.  
  
"but I must give her credit for her STUPIDITY!" shouted Yzma.  
  
"Now Yzma, calm down…you didn't really think we could kill Kuzco, did you? I mean, what are the odds? Like 1 in 1 or something outrageous like that?"  
  
"Shut-up Kronk! This is beyond you now!" snapped Taline.  
  
"What do you mean he's 'on to us' " asked Yzma.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out?"  
  
"That might be nice" said Kronk looking perplexed.  
  
"What? The words too big for you?" asked Taline meanly.  
  
"Enough! We have to look at this properly…what do you mean he's on to us?" asked Yzma.  
  
"I MEAN…He told me that Pacha told him that he saw you and me talking about Katinka's plan!" said Taline.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Katinka as she stepped into the loft.  
  
"Kuzco's on to us! Pacha told him!" said Taline.  
  
"WHAT? How could this happen?" asked Katinka angrily, "we musn't let this get out of hand! He probably doesn't believe Pacha anyway."  
  
"Excellent! And if Pacha does happen to forget his place, we must rid of him immediately…"  
  
"The wedding must take place! Don't make anymore screw ups!" continued Katinka, "Kuzco must die."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- 


	5. The wedding

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"And then he called you…he called you…" Pacha stopped himself quickly.  
  
"What? What did he call me?" asked Chica angrily.  
  
"M-miss ugly?" said Pacha weakly.  
  
"MISS UGLY????" boomed Chica, "WHO DOES THAT LITTLE WORM THINK HE IS??"  
  
"Um…I guess when you're the emperor…"  
  
"Oh no! Let's not start that again! How could you still be defending that jerk?"  
  
"He isn't as bad as all that…sometimes he just doesn't quite see the whole picture."  
  
"Well, I think it's time I went up to his palace and painted the rest of it for him!" yelled Chica raising her fist.  
  
"Now Chica…" said Pacha, pushing Chica's fist down  
  
"Don't 'now Chica' me! Don't you DARE!" screamed Chica.  
  
"Just CALM DOWN!"  
  
"You're right…am I going to let that insensitive little creep get to me! But he better not mess around with me again or I'll give him a WHAM and a little of my BAM and…"  
  
"Ok, ok…but let's just forget Kuzco for now. In the morning everything will look better."  
  
"Well, will you look at this place!" said Chica, pretending nothing had ever happened, "it's an absolute mess! I better get cleaning."  
  
Pacha smiled and walked outside. Pacha leaned in the doorway of his house, watching his children play in the llama pen. Pacha couldn't help but smile – Kuzco just HAD to figure it out sooner or later…life was good. Just then a feeble old man who lived in the village broke the silence. Taline, who was riding a horse, followed the man.  
  
"There he is!" said the old man, pointing at Pacha.  
  
"Very good old man – have a cookie." Said Taline, throwing a small biscuit in the direction of the man.  
  
The old man caught the cookie in his mouth, then scurried off down the hill.  
  
"Pacha!" said Taline as she climbed off the horse and walked towards Pacha's house.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Pacha, trying to be polite.  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend's fiancé?" Taline asked.  
  
"Best friend? I doubt that! And as for YOU – you don't deserve him! I know what you're up to and now, Kuzco does too! It won't be long before he realizes what's going on." Said Pacha enraged.  
  
"He won't figure it out! The guy's an egotistical idiot! He's so high on himself, there is no way he'd ever be able to believe his honey-bunny would ever do something like that!" snapped Taline.  
  
"Anyways, I have a proposition for you." Started Taline, "you lay off the 'I'm trying to kill Kuzco' act and I'll make sure you're well taken care of when I'm empress."  
  
"You're trying to bribe me? I know what you and Yzma are up to and there is no way I'm going to let you do anything to Kuzco, friend or not." Said Pacha.  
  
"Oh wow" said Taline sarcastically, "very noble. Your wife must be SO proud!"  
  
"I'm asking you nicely to leave." Said Pacha, still trying to hide his anger.  
  
"Alright – I'll go. Just remember this Pa-cha: Me and Kuzco are getting married and you can't stop me!"  
  
"SO, you admit you're trying to kill Kuzco."  
  
"I never said that, did I?" said Taline snidely.  
  
Taline climbed back onto her horse and gave the reigns a yank. The horse flew off down the hill like a shot! Taline flew off the horse onto the ground – the horse kept going down the hill, leaving Taline stuck on the hill. Pacha smiled – he could here Taline mumbling in anger as she walked slowly back to the Palace.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where IS she??" asked Kuzco angrily as he paced across the room in his black and white Poncho.  
  
"The wedding is only an hour away!"  
  
"Perhaps we should send another guard to go and look for her, sire?" asked the assistant.  
  
The door flew open and in the doorway stood a very messy Taline. She was gasping for air, her hair had branches and leaves sticking out of it, her dress was torn in three different places and her face scratches and dirt all over it.  
  
"Taline! You look so…" Kuzco held out his arms, beckoning Taline for a hug.  
  
Taline hugged Kuzco and said, "like a llama chewed me up and spit me out?"  
  
"Not really…I was thinking something more…ok, yeah! You look like a llama chewed you up and spit you out – no touchy until YOU have cleaned up." Said Kuzco in disgust as he pushed Taline away.  
  
"Of course Kuzco! Anything for you!" said Taline with a huge smile on her face, she turned around and pushed open the door to leave – her smile turned to a look of extreme anger.  
  
"Sire! The guests have begun to arrive! Shall I send them away until later?"  
  
"No! The wedding will stay on schedule! Now where is Katinka?"  
  
"Right here sire…" said Katinka as she walked out of the shadows, holding Yzma in her arms.  
  
"Where did you get that cat?" snapped Kuzco, "You know I'm allergic!"  
  
"Uh…no you're not sire!" said Katinka.  
  
"You think I don't know that? If I WAS allergic to cats, I think I'd know, now go away! You're bothering me." Said Kuzco, giving his head a shake of disgust.  
  
"Oh please let me just give him one, itsy-bitsy scratch!" whispered Yzma to Katinka.  
  
"No! We must control ourselves! We only have to wait a few more days!"  
  
"I'll have the guests sit in the ballroom sire!"  
  
"Is Pacha here yet?" asked Kuzco.  
  
"Who is this Packa you speak of sire?" asked the assistant.  
  
"You know! Big guy, always wearing a green poncho, except that time in chapter two…you know?" asked Kuzco as he illustrated his description with his hands.  
  
"Who sire?"  
  
"THE LEADER OF THE MAIN VILLAGE YOU IDIOT!" snapped Kuzco.  
  
"Oh, yes! I'm afraid he hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"That's strange…I thought he would be here by now! Who sent the invitations to the wedding?"  
  
"I believe Miss Taline did, sire. Shall I ask her about it?"  
  
"No…I'm sure Taline would have sent an invitation to Pacha – she KNOWS he's my best friend."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Taline sat in her bedroom, sitting on a stool next to her vanity.  
  
"Oh dear!" said Taline in a sarcastic tone, "Looks like this little invitation didn't get sent!" said Taline as she picked up an envelope off her vanity.  
  
"I'll have to make sure it gets sent RIGHT away!" she said as she walked near her burning fireplace.  
  
Taline lightly tossed the invitation into the fire, "oops! Oh no! How will I ever send it now?" Taline gave an evil grin, which was followed with an evil laugh.  
  
While Taline was laughing Yzma jumped up onto the vanity and started laughing evilly too.  
  
Taline, still laughing walked over to Yzma and gave her a swift punch, and then she continued on laughing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuzco looked around nervously, spanning the crowd looking for Pacha…he wasn't there.  
  
"Why isn't he here yet?" Kuzco asked himself, "this better not be about Taline."  
  
The wedding was minutes from beginning – Kuzco stood at on the plateau at the head of the ballroom. All the guests were taking their seats on either side of the aisle, while the priest tried very hard to start a conversation with Kuzco…Kuzco wasn't paying any attention, but the priest never gave up.  
  
"It's a big step for you my boy! I have seen your bride-to-be…I think you have a winner on your hands."  
  
"Winner…right…" Kuzco mumbled as he stared into the distance.  
  
"I suppose you are very excited too, sire? Nothings brings me more pleasure than putting together a happy couple in holy matrimony-" Kuzco pushed the priest, toppling him over – it's not really that Kuzco meant to, but it just sort of…happened.  
  
Taline burst in through the end of the hall and ran towards Kuzco on the plateau.  
  
"Kuzco!" she whispered, "I sent the royal messenger to go remind Pacha of the wedding…"  
  
"And?" Kuzco asked hopefully.  
  
"He said he isn't coming." Taline said sadly, "he wants nothing to do with you as long as you are with me."  
  
"WHAT? That's crazy. He must think HE is the emperor or something! NOBODY turns down an invitation to the emperor's wedding."  
  
"Well," started Taline, "forget him…don't let him spoil our wedding day!"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS! YOUR HIGHNESS!" shouted the assistant running down the hall.  
  
Kuzco rolled his eyes, "He ALWAYS needs something! What is it?"  
  
"Um…I was talking to her sire." The assistant said motioning towards Taline.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Assistant person?" Taline asked sweetly.  
  
"It is time to put on your dress…we need you to come immediately."  
  
"Of course…see you soon Kuzzie dearest." Taline said, rubbing her finger across Kuzco's chin.  
  
"Uh-huh…whatever you say Taline." Kuzco said lovingly.  
  
Taline sat at her vanity putting on her earrings while an assistant girl brushed Taline's hair.  
  
"Pssst!" cried a voice from behind the door.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Taline snapped to the girl doing her hair.  
  
"B-but,…your highness!" stammered the girl.  
  
"NOW!" snapped Taline.  
  
The girl flew out of the room – she had heard the stories told by other staff about Taline and her outbursts…she didn't want to stick around for those.  
  
Katinka walked in through the door.  
  
"What do you want now?" Taline asked angrily.  
  
"Why didn't you send Pacha an invitation?" snapped Katinka angrily.  
  
"Why? So he can come here and ruin my wedding? I may not like my fiancé but it is still MY WEDDING."  
  
"You are arousing suspicion you fool!" Katinka snapped, "He's going to talk to Pacha sooner or later! Then what?"  
  
"I have Kuzco wrapped around my little finger! If I tell him to put a thousand llamas in charge of his army, he asks me what colors the llamas should be."  
  
"We don't WANT a thousand llamas to control the army!"  
  
"I know that! It was an example you fool!"  
  
"Enough of your mind games!" snapped Katinka, "You better not mess this up! If you ever want to get all the money we promised."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wedding music began to play – Kuzco stood on the plateau with the priest, waiting for his fiancé to walk down the sparkling aisle.  
  
Taline appeared in the doorway and for the first time ever Kuzco really loved her. Taline's smile was sparkling, she had a sweet personality…Kuzco had finally met the girl of his dreams.  
  
Kuzco stared at her lovingly as she slowly walked down the aisle, bouquet in hand. Kuzco's eyes glazed over…nothing could tear him away, when all-of- the sudden WHAM! Taline fell flat on her face half way down the aisle; she had tripped on her dress.  
  
"WHO MADE THIS DRESS SO LONG?" Taline snapped angrily.  
  
Several assistants rushed over to help her stand up; as soon as she got to her feet, she whacked most of the on to the floor.  
  
Taline continued her walk up the aisle, but it was more like a jog – she wanted to get it over with.  
  
"Repeat after me" said the priest, "I Taline promise to-"  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!" snapped Taline after she had repeated what felt like half the English dictionary.  
  
Taline bit her lip, realizing how she just acted in front of Kuzco.  
  
"-Ahem- I MEAN, I do! I just love you so much Kuzco…sometimes it's hard to wait."  
  
"and I do." Said Kuzco in reply.  
  
"Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Said the priest happily.  
  
The crowd let out a cheer as Kuzco and Taline walked, arm-in-arm to the end of the hall.  
  
"Oh Kuzco! We're going to be SO happy together." Giggled Taline like a ditz.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"So Kuzco." Taline said as she sat in her throne next to Kuzco's, "what are you going to do about Pacha?"  
  
"Well, I was mad at first, but I think he might not have meant what he told the messenger." Said Kuzco.  
  
"But you ARE going to let him know how angry you are…right?" asked Taline nervously.  
  
"Well…" Kuzco thought…  
  
"Great! I'll summon some guards to go with you! We can have a picnic afterwards!" said Taline excitedly.  
  
Kuzco rode along on his llama, followed by a wobbly Taline, also riding a llama…they were followed by two guards. Soon the group reached the top of the hill where Pacha's house was.  
  
Kuzco climbed off his llama and walked up the door; Kuzco knocked.  
  
"Hello?" said Chica as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" said Kuzco and with that, Chica slammed the door in his face.  
  
Pacha opened the door again and said, "Hello again YOUR HIGHNESS."  
  
"What are YOU mad about? If anybody should be mad, it's ME! You didn't even come to my wedding!"  
  
"What wedding? I wasn't even invited! Even if I was, I don't know if I would have come!"  
  
"What wedding? Taline sent you an invitation AND sent a royal messenger! Don't pretend you didn't know about it."  
  
"Kuzco…I never talked to any royal messenger…"  
  
"You know what? That is the last straw! All the time you and your selfish ways cause problems for me." Snapped Kuzco, "and don't even get me started on the way you treat Taline! You are just jealous of her and me!"  
  
"JEALOUS? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS? AT LEAST MY WIFE ISN"T TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
  
"KILL ME? HA!" yelled Kuzco, "I thought you were my friend, but obviously I was wrong…"  
  
"Kuzco…" said Pacha sadly, "I…"  
  
"NO! IT'S TOO LATE! YOU ARE NO LONGER LEADER OF THIS VILLAGE! IN FACT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"  
  
The guards walked up to Pacha and grabbed him, just then, Chica ran out.  
  
"Wait! What do you think you are doing with my husband?" she gave Kuzco a very dirty look.  
  
"Just what he's deserved all along." Kuzco snapped, "If I were you I'd pack your things…Katinka is the new leader of this village."  
  
"WHAT?" Pacha exclaimed, "She's probably in on it too! Kuzco, your making a big mistake! You'll be sorry!"  
  
"Oh boo-hoo! Guards take him away!" said Kuzco angrily.  
  
"You think just because you're the emperor that you can control our lives?" Chica snapped angrily.  
  
"Uh, YEAH. That's the way it works…I'm the EMPEROR and YOU are about to be placed under arrest if you don't get out of here NOW!"  
  
"Come…let's go." Said Kuzco snidely as he climbed back on his llama and went back down the hill.  
  
Taline smiled evilly…everything was going JUST like she planned.  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	6. Katinkaville

---------------------------------------------  
  
"Me, sire?" Katinka asked, pretending to be surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me," said Kuzco, uninterested, "you're the new village leader – think you can handle that Katink…a?"  
  
"Well, I shall do my best sire – you know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the empire." Katinka said, waving her arm in the air triumphantly.  
  
"Right – well, I'd pretend to care, but there's just ONE itsy-bitsy, teeny- weeny problem…I'M THE EMPEROR! I don't HAVE to care."  
  
"Very good sire – you're very, er, witty."  
  
"Yeah, well…" said Kuzco, flicking a speech of dirt from his eye, "I try."  
  
"Now quickly – get out of here before I catch ugliness disease from you."  
  
"O-of course sire." Said Katinka through her teeth.  
  
"Are you still here?" Kuzco asked snidely.  
  
Katinka opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Kuzco piped in with "I really hope for your sake there's no answer…"  
  
Katinka walked towards the door and said, "I won't fail you sire – it is my greatest wish to serve the empire with dignity and poise-"  
  
"Do you hear something Mr. Hand?" Kuzco said to his hand, back to the door.  
  
"Well gee Kuzco – I'd like to tell you, but you're just SO great, it would be incredibly rude for a modest hand like me to speak in your presence." Kuzco said in a high pitch voice through his hand.  
  
"Oh Mr. Hand! You always did know the right things to say! Why didn't I marry you?" Said Kuzco in a loving tone.  
  
Katinka slipped out the door silently and backward, keeping her eye on Kuzco every moment until she shut the door. Once she did, she turned her head around, gave it a shake, and then walked down the hall of Kuzco worship. When the hallway intersected with another, Yzma trotted alongside Yzma, down the hall.  
  
"So? What did he want? What did he want? What did he want?" Yzma asked excitedly.  
  
"Will you kindly stop talking? I really don't feel the need to talk to someone below my level of intellect."  
  
"How DARE YOU! I do NOT have to stop talking! I am the leader of this operation and don't you forget it!" said Yzma, jumping up and Katinka and grasping the thin strap of her dress.  
  
"Get OFF ME you little fur ball!" cried Katinka, throwing Yzma off herself.  
  
"Well at LEAST I make fur ball look good – which is more than I can say for YOU." Said Yzma.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE." Katinka's veins were popping out of her neck.  
  
"What did he say? What did he say? What did he say?"  
  
"Oh ALRIGHT! He put me in charge of the main village – apparently Pacha has been put in prison."  
  
"Well, well, well…looks like Taline has managed quite well." Said Yzma.  
  
"Yes, but we must not forget the plan! Once Kuzco is out of the picture and WE are placed next in line, Taline must be repaid for her, -ahem- task."  
  
Katinka began laughing evilly. Yzma, not to be outdone let out a louder and longer laugh. Katinka gave Yzma a dirty look and laughed even LOUDER and longer. Yzma tried even louder, but mid-way through she choked on a hairball, which she promptly spit out. Yzma then scratched Katinka's ankle as payback, they ran away laughing evilly – Katinka shook her fist threateningly at the running Yzma.  
  
"YOU FOOL! YOU CANNOT OUT DO MY EVILNESS!" Katinka cried.  
  
"That's what YOU think Katinka!" said Yzma, before promptly running into the wall at the end of the hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What does the book say?" Yzma asked, perched on a stool in Katinka's loft.  
  
"I-it says to add venomous extract of venom." Said Taline, keeping her finger on the line she was reading.  
  
"Well, luckily I always kept a secret cupboard full of potions…there is no way Katinka got rid of that!" said Yzma, laughing evilly.  
  
"You really need some therapy for that laugh…"  
  
Yzma hopped down off the stool and trotted towards a brick fireplace.  
  
"Don't tell me you press the loose brick?" Taline said patronizingly.  
  
"Of course not! How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
Taline opened her mouth to answer, squinting her eyes and putting her thumb and index finger a fraction of an inch apart.  
  
"Don't answer that!" Yzma shouted quickly, "Now which one was it? Ah yes!"  
  
Yzma pushed in the loose brick on the fireplace; the inside of the fire place, where the logs had been gave way and a new platform appeared – a shelf filled with…  
  
"CLOTHES? " Yzma exclaimed, "She filled my closet with CLOTHES????"  
  
"Ok Yzma…just calm down." Said Taline, slowly walking over to Yzma, her hand down low in case Yzma tried to pounce.  
  
"CALM DOWN? WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET VENOMOUS EXTRCACT OF VENOM?"  
  
"I could go get some from the market-"  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST GET IT FROM THE MARKET! I-" Yzma stopped yelling suddenly and lifted up her paw where she had been leaning – another loose brick, another trap door. The second trap door appeared, filled with potions.  
  
"Oh…those were, uh, MY clothes." Yzma said sheepishly, "no matter! Grab the venom and let's make me human again!"  
  
Taline grabbed the potion obediently and brought it over to the table. Taline poured it into the pot and a pink puff of smoke rose up. Taline poured it into a glass and presented it to Yzma. Yzma went for a sip when WHAM! Katinka appeared off the roller coaster. Her fall was so strong that the potion slipped from Yzma's paws.  
  
"YOU – YOU FOOL!" Yzma yelled, "THAT WAS MY ONE CHANCE TO TURN HUMAN AGAIN! I DON'T HAVE ANYNMORE OF THAT VENOM!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Katinka screamed, "I must get ready for my big debut as leader of the village!"  
  
"Forget that! How will I ever become human again? Do you know what it's like to be a cat? DO YOU?"  
  
"Oh Yzma! I'm so sorry to hear about your pain – perhaps I could mix you up another potion…say, a POISON!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Taline, "all you have to do is send some of the villagers to get your venomous vermin of extra."  
  
"THAT'S Venomous extract of VENOM." Yzma said, pointing her finger in the air.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Wait just a second! It's BRILLIANT!" Katinka cried.  
  
"What is?" Yzma asked.  
  
"My plan! I just thought of it! Why don't we send some of the VILLAGERS to get the venom?"  
  
Yzma's face brightened. She ran over to Katinka and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oh Katinka! We're geniuses! Nothing can stand in the way of our brilliance!"  
  
"NOW WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" Taline said, standing up.  
  
"Not now, girl! We have much too much evil scheming to do."  
  
Taline sat back down and crossed her arms in a pout, while Yzma and Katinka walked off talking.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several men rolled a huge head with Katinka's likeness along a small hill, meanwhile another man stood at the base of what looked like Katinka's body – he was directing some other men while they pulled the statue up with ropes. Several women looked angrily at their basin of soap water as they washed some large flags – flags with Katinka's face on them. Those women got their flags from the women working busily at the table next to them – they were sewing a ton of the flags. Other Children were working in a fast assembly line, passing colored flowers down the line until the few children at the end planted them in the large patch of dirt. They were ordered to plant the flowers in such a way that it would resemble Katinka's face.  
  
"Keep it moving!" said Katinka, walking with her arms crossed by the children, "move FASTER!"  
  
"This is awful!" said Tipo angrily to his sister who was next in line.  
  
"Nu-uh! It's HORRIBLE."  
  
"AWFUL!"  
  
"HORRIBLE"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Ya-huh"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Ya-huh"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Ya-huh"  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO DO IT! SAY "IS NOT" and "IS TOO" snapped Katinka as she walked passed.  
  
"AND GET BACK TO WORK!" she added.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the huts had been plastered with pictures of Katinka; there were already three stone statures of her; all the gardens were planted in her likeness. Katinka walked with Yzma in her arms to the top of the village, where her hut was.  
  
"PEOPLE OF KATINKAVILLE!" she announced, "I WANT YOU ALL TO STOP WORKING SO THAT YOU CAN WATCH THE FLAG RAISING CEREMONY."  
  
"-Ahem-" she said, nudging the man beside her.  
  
The man jumped and ran over to the flagpole – he pulled the string and raised the flag. Katinka paused, waiting for applause – crickets began chirping.  
  
"CHEER FOR ME OR SUFFER!" Katinka screamed.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar from the villagers – whistling, clapping and cheering.  
  
"Much better."  
  
Katinka walked down to the bottom of the village where everyone was still busily turning the village into Katinkaville.  
  
"People of Katinkaville!" Katinka started, "I want all of you to line up so that I may pick three of you to go on a little…er…quest."  
  
"Pick the girl over there! Pick the girl over there!" whispered Yzma, pointing at Kara.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh…you're so mean! We never do what I want!" Yzma pouted.  
  
Katinka walked down the line, eyeing up all the villagers.  
  
"You…. you…aaannnnd…. you." she pointed at a short, stout man; a tall and thin man; and a beautiful woman.  
  
"And what might this 'quest' be…exactly?" the stout man asked.  
  
"Enough questions! Must you be so nosy?" snapped Katinka, "I am sending you to fetch me some venom."  
  
"V-venom?" the tall man stuttered, "how do you propose we find that?"  
  
"IDIOTS! You must go deep into the jungle and find the giant king tree snake. Then, you must get it to spit in this vile." Said Katinka, pulling out an empty glass bottle.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" the women asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know – I don't CARE! All I know is you better not come back without it or you'll be SORRY! NOW GO!"  
  
The three villagers set off into the forest – Katinka and Yzma watched until they were out of sight.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yzma laughed, "I'll be human in NO TIME!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that man!" Chica said angrily to her children that night, "what was he thinking putting that…that…WOMAN in charge of this village? If Pacha were here right now…"  
  
Chica sat down on the stool in her kitchen.  
  
"Why don't we go get him?" Tipo asked.  
  
"We can't do that! He's in the big palace…we'd could never do it…" Chica said sadly – suddenly a smile grew across her face, "or maybe we could…"  
  
"What mommy?" her daughter asked.  
  
"Ok…here's what we do."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chica and her children ran out of their house – all dressed in dark hooded cloaks. Chica paused, looked for one of Kuzco's guards that Katinka had ordered to keep watch – he had his back turned. They seized the opportunity and ran towards the next hut, not far from theirs. Chica knocked on the door and whispered something to the person who answered. That person rushed into their house, then rushed back out with a dark cloak on also. They all went to the next house and knocked – that person ran out with a dark hooded cloak on. Soon the whole village was following Chica, all wearing dark, hooded cloaks. Several of them had lit torches, some had pitchforks, some were riding llamas…but they were all headed the same way – out of the village. Kronk, who Yzma had assigned to watch Katinka's hut at the top of the hill saw the people leaving the village – he quickly ran into Katinka's hut.  
  
"KATINKA!" he shouted.  
  
Katinka rose from her bed – Yzma, who had been sleeping on her head was flung into Kronk's face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU NEED KRONK??" she snapped.  
  
Kronk was pulling, trying to get Yzma off his face. He finally did.  
  
"The whole village! The whole village is leaving!"  
  
"WHAT?" Yzma and Katinka shouted in unison.  
  
"How could this be? We have guards at every post!"  
  
"Well, there's Harry down there at the bottom – he likes to play blackjack with the squirrels, then there's Sam up above him – he usually takes this time to catch up on his reading…then there's-"  
  
"ENOGUH! WE MUST GET TO PALACE! QUICKLY!" Katinka yelled, "THEY ARE PLANNING SOMETHING…WE CAN'T LET THEM RUIN OUR PLAN! WE'VE WORED MUCH TO HARD."  
  
"We shall take a shortcut I know…if we move fast we can cut them off before they even come close to Kuzco or the palace."  
  
"Alright…we have to make sure they don't get there first! This plan has come much to far to be ruined by some village idiots!"  
  
They quickly clambered into the tent on Kronk's back and they were off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. The last part of the plan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is everything satisfactory sire?" Treela asked, standing excitedly in anticipation.  
  
Taline lifted her fork and took a bite off her plate…she chewed for a moment with a smile, then she suddenly frown.  
  
"It's…it's uh…really good!" said Taline, turning around and spitting it into her napkin – she hoped Treela wouldn't notice…she didn't.  
  
"Great! So glad it's to your liking! I worked all day on it! Isn't that grand? All day! I was just cooking and I noticed the sun going down and I was WHOA! That took all day!" Treela giggled.  
  
"Uh-huh…right." Said Kuzco, putting a piece of slop in his mouth. Kuzco promptly spit it out; it flew into the assistant's face.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? IT'S HORRIBLE!" said Kuzco, wiping his tongue with his napkin.  
  
"It's my own special recipe! It's cream of llama stew!" Treela explained excitedly.  
  
"Where is KRONK? HE'S THE HEAD CHEF, NOT YOU! NOW I CAN SEE WHY!"  
  
"Well, Kronk told me he had a previous engagement, that was why you haven't had a wedding feast."  
  
"Well, you better find him Treela! And if you DON'T…well…let's just say, you'll be able to feel what it's like to 'fly'"  
  
"Fly? That sounds like soooo much fun!"  
  
"Let me make it easy for you Treela…I'll have you thrown out the window."  
  
"Oh…well then…" said Treela, backing away, "Enjoy your meal…and uh…I'll just uh…go find Kronk."  
  
Treela backed out the door of the dining room.  
  
"I can't believe she works in the kitchen! Who hired her?"  
  
"Well…" said Taline, twirling her hair.  
  
"YOU DID?" Kuzco asked.  
  
"She looked so…sad…I just had to hire her." Said Taline.  
  
"Well…soon we'll have Kronk back…. and…"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!" called a voice from outside the room.  
  
The doors flew open and the assistant ran in.  
  
"There better be a good reason for interrupting our meal…"  
  
"There is sire! There is!" said the assistant, "The peasants from the main village! They're attacking the palace!"  
  
"WHAT?" Exclaimed Kuzco.  
  
"You must come immediately sire!"  
  
"They better leave! I'm still hungry! Taline, you wait right here."  
  
"But Kuzco…" said Taline sadly.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." And with that, Kuzco and the assistant ran out of the room.  
  
Taline gave an evil grin, "But Kuzco" she mocked, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Taline stood up from the table and walked to the door of the dining room, opened it, then walked out.  
  
"This is my moment of glory! KUZCO! YOU'RE FINISHED!" she screamed angrily in the empty hall. Outside, trees in the terrace were set on fire, people were attacking the guards – it was a war zone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Just CALM DOWN PEOPLE!" Kuzco shouted from the window above the gates outside.  
  
"WE WANT PACHA! KATINKA IS A HORRIBLE LEADER!" the crowd cried, whacking the palace walls.  
  
"Well that's TOO BAD! You aren't going to get him! He tried to ruin my life!" he called down, and then he pulled his head back into the room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kuzco asked nervously.  
  
"P-p-perhaps, sire, we could give Pacha control of the village again? There were no problems when he was leader…" said the assistant.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE WANTS TO COME BEWTWEEN ME AND MY BEAUTIUFL WIFE!"  
  
"Well, sire…perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but she only asks nice around you…"  
  
"OF COURSE! She's MY wife, not yours!" Kuzco said, slumping down on his thrown. The whole palace was dark – it was a windy night and all the lanterns had been blown out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Treela slipped out a side door from the secondary kitchen. She walked along the ledge till she got to the end of the palace. She peered around the corner and saw all the villagers fighting guards and whacking the gate in. She quickly ran back into the kitchen, bringing her lantern with her. Light filled the room and standing there, in the kitchen was Kronk.  
  
"Kronk?" Treela asked surprised, "what are you doing back here?"  
  
"Well, you know…Yzma and Katinka are planning on luring Kuzco into a trap and killing him…so, we're back here to do that." Kronk's face turned pale, "uh-oh…I don't think I was supposed to tell…you…that."  
  
"Kronk! I thought you had resigned from being a villain's helper."  
  
"Well…I did, but then my shoulder angel told me to go…so did my devil, so…"  
  
"Come on Kronk! We have to save the emperor!" she said, grabbing her lantern of the hook, "where are they going?"  
  
"They're going to the dungeon…" Kronk replied.  
  
"Why?" Treela asked.  
  
"I don't know…its part of Taline's plan…"  
  
"TALINE? SHE'S TRYING TO KILL KUZCO?" Treela asked nervously, "I think we better go, QUICK!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Alright kids…are you ready?" Chica whispered to her kids, among the mob. Tipo and Chaca nodded. "Follow me" Chica said, sliding unnoticeably away from the mob.  
  
Chica and her children walked along, through the mob until they reached the front, where they were whacking open the door. Chica ran to the left quickly as she could and slid along the side of the palace. They slipped into the Secondary Kitchen side door and Chica lit her lantern.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Chica asked.  
  
Chaca pulled out a big book and studied it, "well, according to 'the big book of Kuzco, twelfth edition – we go, up those stairs." Chaca pointed to the stairwell leading up.  
  
"Right!" Tipo said, then they all ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"KRONK! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THE WAY!" Treela said, hands on her hips.  
  
They were standing in a dark hallway, nowhere near the dungeon.  
  
"I thought I did." Said Kronk.  
  
"WELL, if you had've just stopped and asked for DIRECTIONS…" said Treela.  
  
"NO! I can get us there…just give me a minute." Kronk stood there, rubbing his chin and inspecting the map.  
  
Treela looked at the map over Kronk's shoulder, "KRONK! IT'S UPSIDE DOWN!"  
  
"OH! I was wondering why it said OCZUK on it." Kronk's smile faded into a look of confusion.  
  
"GRRRR! THAT DOES IT KRONK! I'm getting directions!" and with that Treela walked over to the small stand in the middle of the hallway, marked INFORMATION KIOSK.  
  
"Excuse me, where is the dungeon?" Treela asked.  
  
The man behind the counter pointed left.  
  
"Thanks you – Come one Kronk, let's go."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chica, Tipo and Chaca ran down the staircase into the pitch-black room.  
  
"Is this it?" Chica whispered.  
  
"Y-yes." Chaca replied.  
  
Chica put her lantern out in front of her, casting a dim light. Chica waved it around.  
  
"I-I don't SEE anything." Said Chica.  
  
"Keep looking." Said a sinister voice.  
  
Chica nervously waved her lantern in the direction of the voice – it was Katinka, holding Yzma in her arms.  
  
"YOU! What are you two doing here?" Chica demanded angrily.  
  
"The same thing as you…we've come to pay a visit to your dear husband."  
  
"MY HUSBAND?" Chica asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry…apparently visiting hours ended at six…perhaps you'd like to talk with US instead" Katinka said evilly.  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're up to, but when the emperor finds out you two are here…"  
  
"He would be quite mad, wouldn't he?" Katinka asked, "too bad there won't be anyone around to tell him."  
  
A flash of thunder made Katinka's evil grin even more threatening.  
  
Yzma grinned and produced a knife from under her fur. Katinka grabbed it and walked slowly towards Chica, Tipo and Chaca. Just then, Kronk and Treela burst in down the stairs.  
  
"Great! We got here and Kuzco is even here yet!" Treela said angrily.  
  
"Yeah…us secondary characters never can get a break." Kronk said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"KRONK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yzma screamed.  
  
"I'm here to stop you from…uh…whatever you're doing."  
  
"Me too!" said Treela, getting a karate pose.  
  
Katinka rolled her eyes, "this is pathetic."  
  
Kronk and Treela carefully approached Katinka and Yzma.  
  
"Give up now?" Treela asked sternly.  
  
"Hmmmm…no" Katinka said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright then! Come on Kronk! Let's show her how it's done!"  
  
"Right!" replied Kronk.  
  
They went up on either side of Katinka. Katinka put Yzma down on the ground. Treela and Kronk both went for a punch at the same time, Katinka ducked, Kronk and Treela whacked each other onto the floor, knocked out.  
  
"Hm, good punch." Katinka said casually, then she put her evil grin back on her face.  
  
Just then, Taline ran down the stairs.  
  
"WAIT!" she called.  
  
Katinka rolled her eyes, "WHAT NOW?"  
  
"This wasn't part of the plan…killing Kuzco, maybe, but killing someone else?"  
  
"You have to do what you've got to do…we're evil geniuses." Yzma said, Katinka nodded in agreement.  
  
"But THIS?" Taline said.  
  
"GET OUT OF OUR WAY GIRL!" Yzma yelled.  
  
Just then the whole palace shook.  
  
"W-what was that?" Katinka asked.  
  
"They've gotten in! They broke through the doors!" Taline cried, "they'll be down here any minute!"  
  
"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Yzma cried, jumping into Katinka's arms.  
  
Katinka and Yzma ran out the other door to the room, leaving Chica, Tipo, Chaca and Taline.  
  
Voices could be heard up stairs…they would be here soon.  
  
Taline ran out the door opposite the one Katinka and Yzma took.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your highness! The villagers have reached the dungeon!" bumbled the assistant.  
  
"WHAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Kuzco asked angrily.  
  
"They were too numerous for our guards."  
  
"I'll take care of them later, FIRST I have to go and get Taline! We must bring her out of the palace." Kuzco said.  
  
"B-but sire…" said the assistant as Kuzco ran down the darkened hall out of the throne room.  
  
  
  
Kuzco walked through the open door to the pitch-black dining room.  
  
"TALINE?" He called, walking further into the darkness.  
  
"TALINE!!!" He called.  
  
Just then, the door shut. Kuzco looked behind him and saw Taline; she was behind the door and had shut it.  
  
"Taline! There you are! We've got to get out of here! The villagers have taken control of the palace! "  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Kuzco…" said Taline in a patronizing tone as she walked closer to Kuzco.  
  
"W-why not?" Kuzco asked nervously.  
  
"It's much to late for that…KUZCO DEAREST." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Taline pulled out a knife and walked closer to Kuzco.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kuzco asked, backing away.  
  
"Just what you deserve honey…" she said evilly.  
  
Kuzco ran to the door behind him, but when he opened it, four guards walked in with knives.  
  
"What are you guys doing? I'm the EMPEROR!"  
  
"Yes, well…it would seem Yzma's potion book has a potion for everything…even brainwashing."  
  
"Taline…I can't believe your doing this."  
  
"It's a little late for regrets NOW Kuzco…isn't it?"  
  
Just then, the door behind Taline flew open to reveal Yzma and Katinka.  
  
"You starting it without us?" Yzma asked sadly.  
  
"It's never too late…in fact, you're just in time…"  
  
The door behind Taline opened again to revel more brainwashed guards.  
  
"What is this? HE'S THE ENEMY! NOT US!" Cried Katinka.  
  
"You didn't actually think I'd trust YOU…even if YOU are bumbling idiots…" Taline said evilly.  
  
"Katinka! I can't believe you're in on this." Kuzco cried.  
  
"I'm NOT in on it anymore…" Katinka replied.  
  
"ENOUGH! You can all fight all you want in the afterlife! Now is MY TURN! I will kill you all! The empire will be mine! ALL mine!" Taline shouted.  
  
"Taline…why?" Kuzco asked.  
  
"First of all, I think you are a pompous, arrogant jerk…then there's the power…it will all be mine! And lastly, you are my brother."  
  
"BROTHER? I MARRIED MY SISTER? EWWWWW!" Kuzco yelled.  
  
"Shut-up Kuzco! It isn't true!" Yzma yelled.  
  
"That's EMPEROR KUZCO fur ball." Kuzco replied.  
  
"How could YOU be my sister anyway?"  
  
"Simple…Our Father, Emperor Kreggitus had me with my mother…when I was young, my mother ran away from the palace, taking me with her…"  
  
"WAIT! Why would she leave the palace?" Kuzco asked annoyed.  
  
"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Taline replied angrily, "She ran away because our father was too self centered and demanding…like you. She died when I was twelve and I promised her I would come back to the palace."  
  
"But did she tell you to KILL me?"  
  
"No…that was mine…she just wanted me to meet my brother – our mother knew she couldn't bring us both or their would be no heir to the throne and…back then the law was only a man could be emperor."  
  
"Very touching." Said Katinka sarcastically, "now, let us work together and kill Kuzco."  
  
"Now, now…I didn't go to all this trouble just so I could share my glory with you two…" said Taline evilly.  
  
"Alright men! KILL HIM!" Taline pointed at Kuzco.  
  
Just then, the door flew open to reveal Pacha, in front of the rest of the mob.  
  
"STOP!" Pacha yelled.  
  
"PACHA!" Kuzco yelled happily.  
  
"PACHA?" Taline asked, puzzled.  
  
"PACHA?" Yzma exclaimed.  
  
"IS THIS REALLY LOW FAT?" Katinka exclaimed, taking another bite of her brownie.  
  
"You can't kill my buddy Kuzco! Not with a thousand evil plans." Pacha exclaimed.  
  
"CHARGE!" Pacha pointed in the room, the mob fled in and got the knives away from the guards.  
  
"This…this is all wrong!" Katinka exclaimed, staring dumbfounded at the mob, "How could this have happened? Everything was so perfect!"  
  
"You fool! This is YOUR entire fault! If you hadn't of convinced me we needed a girl, this never would have happened!"  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Katinka, "MY FAULT?"  
  
Just then the mob started to approach them threateningly. The two women stopped arguing and looked nervously at the mob.  
  
"Uh-oh." They said in unison.  
  
A portion of the mob took them away out of the room.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Taline, "I had everything planned perfectly! How could this have happened?"  
  
"Sure…you had everything planned alright…too bad you tried to mess with the king of the world! BOO YA!" Kuzco exclaimed.  
  
"B-but, Kuzco! I'm your wife! Your sister!" said Taline, the guards took hold of her arms.  
  
"HEY! YOU FOOLS! ATTACK!" Taline pointed at Kuzco and Pacha.  
  
"Sorry Taline…these guards are on OUR side." Said Pacha.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KUZCO! YOU'LL PAY!" screamed Taline as the guards dragged her away.  
  
Kuzco and Pacha laughed happily.  
  
"Listen, Pacha…maybe I overreacted just a little so…"  
  
Pacha put up his hand signaling Kuzco to stop.  
  
"Friends?" asked Pacha, holding out his hand.  
  
Kuzco grabbed Pacha's hand and said, "Friends."  
  
"Come here!" said Pacha happily, pulling Kuzco into a big bear hug.  
  
"NOT….SO…TIGHT." Kuzco said breathlessly.  
  
Chica, Tipo and Chaca hugged Kuzco and Pacha too, making one big group hug.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuzco and Pacha sat in swim trunks on folding lounge chairs in the sun. They were on a grassy hill by Kuzco's smaller version of 'Kuzcotopia' in the village, all the Katinka statues were being taken down – by Katinka and Yzma!  
  
Kuzco took a sip of lemonade from his cup and called, "Hey Katinka, Yzma! Can you work a little faster? That statue is blocking the sun!"  
  
Katinka grumbled angrily as she took another whack at the base of the statue with the hammer.  
  
"I can't believe you messed this up!" Yzma said angrily to Katinka, whacking her tiny mallet against the base of the statue.  
  
"I am so sick of you! It was YOUR fault and that is FINAL!" Katinka yelled.  
  
"Hey Katinka! Keep it down over there!" Kuzco called.  
  
Katinka smiled and waved, in an attempt to suck up…she gave the hammer a whack to the base and the statue crumbled, on top of her.  
  
Yzma smiled and laughed evilly. Just then, Kara ran up to the crumbled remains.  
  
"Oh Kitty! I finally have you back from that nasty woman! Yes I do!" said Kara, picking up the kitten.  
  
"don't touch me." Said Yzma quietly through her teeth.  
  
"Oh yes! I can't wait to try that bonnet on you! You'll look so precious! Yes you will!" said Kara, running off with Yzma.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yzma screamed as Kara ran off down the hill with her.  
  
Katinka stood up weakly from under the remains and said, "it was YOUR fault." Then she fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey Katinka! Enough playing around! Get back to work!" Kuzco called, laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Kronk and Treela stood up in the dungeon, rubbing their heads in pain.  
  
"Do you think we missed anything?" Treela asked.  
  
"We must have scared Yzma and Katinka into giving up!" Kronk said excitedly.  
  
"I knew they wouldn't last! I'm as touch as a rock!"  
  
Just then, Bucky ran down the staircase.  
  
"Bucky?" Kronk said, shocked.  
  
Bucky spoke in squirrel.  
  
"Uh-huh…REALLY? All that, huh? A Party? Let's go!"  
  
Kronk pulled Treela by the arm and ran off to the village.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuzco stood facing the door to his hut, shaking his hips as the Theme song guy started to sing.  
  
He's the sovereign lord of the nation, he's the hippest cat in creation, he's the alpha, the omega, A to Z.  
  
Kuzco ran down the hill, giving high fives to Kronk, Pacha, Treela, Chica, Tipo, Chaca and assorted villagers as they all joined in singing happily at the top of the hill.  
  
And his perfect world will spin, around our every little whim, a perfect world begins and ends with US!"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Doesn't she just look PRECISOUS?" Kara exclaimed excitedly, pointing to her baby carriage.  
  
"Oh yes! She's so cute! I think we should play dress up all day long! Don't you agree Kitty?"  
  
there was no answer.  
  
"Kitty?" Kara asked worriedly…she peered into the carriage, there was Yzma, dressed in a pink dress and pink bonnet.  
  
"Come now Kitty…say it." Said Kara.  
  
"Oh fine!" said Yzma angrily, "I'm just the most precious little thing, yes I am."  
  
"Awww! That is so cute! I love when you say that! DO it again! DO it again."  
  
Yzma rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
What did you guys think overall? Was the ending good, or too cheesy? Please let me know!  
  
-EK 


End file.
